


(K) Night confession.

by GimmeADamnMic



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Freed as Laxus' knight bc devotion (not obsession!!) is v sexy, M/M, but there's no smut here just....talking?, like loyalty hmm hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeADamnMic/pseuds/GimmeADamnMic
Summary: Laxus doesn't answer, not knowing how to say anything without spilling the storm of truth brewing inside of him. Of course, Freed Justine is too vigilant a man to not sense that there's something amiss. "Laxus." Just his name spoken by the other's lips, has his full attention trained on him again. "Do you remember what exactly my duty as your personal guard entails?""To be with me and protect me at all times." Nodding, Freed continues. "Indeed. Both your physical and mental health are to be in pristine condition, always. Not that that's humanly possible, but I did promise that I'd grant you whatever wish you had, as long as they were reasonable and fair. So tell me, Laxus, what is it you want? What do you long for?"He's not ready to open that can of worms yet, so instead he lays down beside Freed and when the man opens his arms, he nestles his head between Freed's shoulder and his neck. It's warm and comfortable, he thinks as the other man lets his fingers trail through his blond hair. He'd like to stay like this forever. "I want you to stay with me", he confesses, because he feels that's as close to the truth as he's going to get tonight.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	(K) Night confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all feel free to hit me up on tumblr @fairiesherefairiesthere!!

The white suit is a tad too tight, stifling him. If it weren't for the current fight he's having with his tie, he'd have stripped it off already. While he's trying to wrestle the damned thing off, two green, lightning shaped cowlicks appear in his window. A moment later, a face follows and Laxus can't keep the fond smile off his face as Freed gives him a small wave before climbing into the room. Then the fact that he's at least seven stories high comes to mind and against his own will, he starts to fuss. 

"What were you thinking? You could've fallen to your own death." Freed brazenly laughs at that. "With all respect my dearest Laxus", he says, adressing him more casually than he's allowed. Not that either of them particularly cares for them, but the familiarity of their talk does calm his nerves. "If I couldn't at least do this, they might've as well fired me years ago. Do not underestimate my various skills." Eyeing the tie, Freed allows himself another smirk. "And really, where would you be without them?" 

Gracefully he strides through the room, pulls Laxus closer by his tie and tuts. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" He asks and Laxus wonders if he's talking about his tie or the upcoming wedding. After Freed has erased the tie from his neck with a practised ease, he throws the thing on the nightstand and lays down in Laxus' bed with a sigh. 

With his hair spread out over the sheets and his lips drawn into a faint pout, he looks like a forlorn angel and Laxus feels like an awkward oaf when he plops down next to him. The dreary expression slides off Freed's face too smoothly to be true and makes way for a forged cheer. His tone is teasing when he speaks up. "Well dear groom to be, I hope dressing will go faster tomorrow than your undressing did today. Imagine the embarrassment when the whole party will have to wait for the groom, who doesn't know how to dress himself properly." 

Laxus doesn't answer, not knowing how to say anything without spilling the storm of truth brewing inside of him. Of course, Freed Justine is too vigilant a man to not sense that there's something amiss. "Laxus." Just his name spoken by the other's lips, has his full attention trained on him again. "Do you remember what exactly my duty as your personal guard entails?"

"To be with me and protect me at all times." Nodding, Freed continues. "Indeed. Both your physical and mental health are to be in pristine condition, always. Not that that's humanly possible, but I did promise that I'd grant you whatever wish you had, as long as they were reasonable and fair. So tell me, Laxus, what is it you want? What do you long for?" 

He's not ready to open that can of worms yet, so instead he lays down beside Freed and when the man opens his arms, he nestles his head between Freed's shoulder and his neck. It's warm and comfortable, he thinks as the other man lets his fingers trail through his blond hair. He'd like to stay like this forever. "I want you to stay with me", he confesses, because he feels that's as close to the truth as he's going to get tonight. 

For a moment Freed says nothing, but then he snorts. "Yeah duh, you think I'd trust anyone with your life? I meant it when I promised you my loyalty for life and I'd like to think I've proven myself as a honest man." 

"You are." 

"And since you know that, there's no way that this is your issue. Why are you afraid of telling me the truth? You're not cruel of heart, so I don't think it's something that'd make me think less of you. To be honest, you'd have to pull a really ugly stunt before I think of you as anything but the kindhearted fool you are."

Sighing, Laxus retreats from his comfortable coccoon to look Freed in the eyes. Eye. (Ever since he lost sight in his right eye while protecting Laxus, he'd liked to keep it covered.) "I don't want to marry." The words are rushed and Freed's eyebrows are knitted together while he tries to make out what exactly Laxus just said. When he eventually arrives there, his eyes get wide and his mouth forms a small 'o'. Ashamed, Laxus turns to look at his ceiling. 

"Then why did you agree in the first place?" There's no blame in Freed's voice and Laxus is eternally grateful for that. "Because my grandpa is probably going to retire soon and there's no way he'll let my father be king. Which means that it's on me to lead this kingdom and I can't do that. All I've ever known are the insides of these walls, because I've been coddled by my gramps and imprisoned by my dad. I don't know how my people work, I don't know what their lives are like. The Strauss family has worked their way up from banishment to royalty. If anyone knows how to handle people, it's them." 

After finishing his explanation, he dares to look at Freed again and is surprised by the tender smile the man's sporting on his face. "Oh Laxus", he breathes and cups his jaw. Although he looks like he'd love to pull Laxus close and kiss him senseless, Freed drops his hand again. "That concern for your people adorns you. You could've just asked to visit some towns, you know?"

"It's too late for that now", he sighs and Freed winks at him. "Is it? I've told you before, right? As long as your requests are reasonable and fair, I'll make them come true. So Laxus Dreyar, tell me what you want." 

Freed has the uncanny ability to make Laxus trust him with absolutely anything. "Okay", he says and takes a deep breath. "I want to go out and help people, live beside them and never forget my experiences so I can and will be a fair king. Let me live and let me humbled, so I can lead my people in rightful way." 

"Would you be able to abandon your titles and maybe even your very own name during this period of time?" He scoffs and rolls his eyes at the ridiculous question. "What's in a name? That which we call a douchebag by any other name would still be a piece of shit. The same goes for a good person." 

Freed snorts. "Well aren't you a charming sounding man, a real Romeo. Anyway, throw on some comfortable clothes, we're going", he announces, just like that. And as always, Laxus follows him without hesitation. Marriages are nice and all, but Laxus wouldn't trade whatever he has with Freed for a fancy reception or anything in the world really. This palace has stifled and choked him, but right now, he's taking a leap towards freedom. 

Looking at Freed, who's now leaning against the window and whistling some silly tune, he realises exactly why he would never be happy in an arranged marriage. There's no time to dwell on that thought now though, as Freed is giving him an impatient, but teasing huff. "Ready yet, princess?" He stretches out his hand and without thinking he grabs it. "Not really", he admits, since being dreadfully honest seems to be a trend today. Meeting Freed's eye, he feels his heartbeat slow down, alleviated by this man that feels like security. "But you've got me." 

With a steady and strong hand, the man pulls him next to him. On his face is an expression that particular tender fondness that they both share. "I've got you, always." It's an oath, a promise that Freed's said and will say many times and never mean it any less.


End file.
